To reduce the costs associated with providing employees or members of an organization with mobile devices, such as smartphones, tablets, or laptop computers, a business or other organization may implement bring-your-own-device (BYOD) policies that allow employees to use their personal devices to access business resources. For an organization to oversee BYOD policies on user devices, the organization can require an individual employee to have certain applications installed on his or her device. These applications can include mobile device management (MDM)-related applications.
Some of the BYOD devices have an ability to allow a user to capture a screenshot—a static image capture of visual content being rendered in a display of a client device. Screenshots can include sensitive or proprietary content. As BYOD devices can come from a multitude of different manufacturers and can come preloaded with various operating systems and default configurations, restricting access to hardware or software features that allow users to perform screenshots remains problematic.